Arch angel youra, son of lord yora
by Aristania
Summary: As a child Yomi "Brands" Kurama on his father's orders, But what will happen when Yomi finds that the same  child has been serving on his council after a great war involving a freak accident, Will kurama be alowed to live?  Plez R&R,p.s.go easy,my first.
1. Chapter 1

I. Starting with the end

Yomi, please! "Kurama you must let me see your injury!"  
No, please! Yomi roughly threw Kurama to the bed face first chaining him to the frame with aura cuffs.  
Kurama shook violently attempting a failed escape.  
After many moments of non-stop struggle Kurama gave in and allowed his bdy to go slack.  
After their little struggle Yomi promptly ripped away the remnants of his friend's tattered top allowing him to better see the mark on his back that sat between his shoulder blades.  
"What in the seven hells", pondered Yomi as he stared at the brand.  
"Who did this?", wondered Yomi as Kurama became conscious enough to answer his question, However he hadn't expected what would come next.  
Why, why do you despise me so?"You mean other than the fact that you took my vision?"  
mumbled Yomi unintelligibly.  
"I don't despise you", At this Yomi was partly lieing.  
You know Yomi, you always talk about how I took your light."yes", well what if I told you that it was you who took mine?  
That day, you remember it don't you? I was 100 and you were about 20.  
You created that mark on my back using smoldering foliage, not only banishing me from my home and my father, but also taking away my power and most of all my wings, my light. Kurama -now sheding tears of a violent mix of hatred and sorrow- allowed one final agonized scream to pass his lips before he was welcomed by the darkness of slumber due to an enraged Yomi forcing an ungodly amount of energy into the -long since healed- wound on Kurama's pale back. 


	2. Chapter 2

II. Flash Back

Yomi felt terrible for treating Kurama so badly simply out of anger, but he honestly didn't

know what Kurama was talking about.

To ease the kitsune's pain Yomi decided to remove the ailing energy fom his friends unconscious

body, But when he touched the scar -" Look there son, it's an angel. Quickly now before it flies away!

Little yomi ran to the angel child tackling him to the ground before he had time to react, giving Yomi just

enough time to pin him.

The little angel squirmed under the young demon's hold screaming, Father, Uncle Kura, Kurama, Mother, anyone please!

The child screamed in fear and frustration.

No one will hear you out here cooed the voice of Yomi's father, almost oozing with spite.

Help, someone please! the child continued to scream but to no avail, just as the older demon had said.

Well Yomi my son, go on. Take this angels wings! He announced triumphantly.

Kurama gave Yomi a pleading glance that was returned with an evil smirk and the lighting of a fallen piece of

bark, which was then roughly pressed to the small angels back directly between his wings.

The small creature cried out in pain before falling silent.

This act in Makai was known as brandishing and all brandished angels died nearly on spot, however this child was different.

After the torched wood seared the flesh of his pale back the little one's wings all but disintegrated releasing feathers in every

direction. His snow white hair became a vibrant silver and his elf like ears on the side of his head

soon began to re-sprout as white fox ears on top, he grew a tail, fangs and claws too. Damn cursed Yomi's father, It's bitch of a mother must've been cheating,

It's a bastard child so it won't be killed so easily.

Come on son, just leave it to die. The things no use to us anyway. And so they left, leaving the poor child laying face down in the muck sobbing."-

END FLASHBACK

After the final thought passed from Yomi's memory banks to his train of thought for remembrance, it donned on him that this was the

little being he'd met so long ago all-grown up, However he didn't get to finish his thought before he was sent flying in to the wall opposite the bed his

old friend was chained to, slowly losing consciousness due to the impact, his last thought was, "I guess we're even now, huh Kurama?"


	3. Chapter 3

III. I'm sorry

Yomi woke with a start realizing he had been out for several hours judging by the dim lighting outside the window.

After his little encounter with the- long since forgotten- memories he had shared with his father that fateful day he found that he couldn't help but smile, However he lost his smirk once

he was hit with realization.

The little hybrid Yomi had DE-winged and banished from his home was none other than Kurama.

At this Yomi felt terribly ashamed, grief racked his body as the demon lord

struggled to stand and reach his friend's side.

Tears dripped down the goat demon's cheeks as he shakily removed the shackles and held the young hanyou to his broad chest bridal style, making sure he was close enough to hear

his heart beat.

He wanted Kurama to rest and regain some strength, he had heard somewhere that

like dogs kitsune's were able to sleep easier to the rhythmic sound of a heartbeat.

Kurama's labored breathing evened and they sat in that position for a good hour before Yomi

began speaking to the demon in his arms,"You probably can't hear me right now, but I'm so sorry

for what I've done to you."By this time tears begun to- once again- make their way down

the normally cruel demons face, a single drop landing on Kurama's placid cheek.

Expression changing from one of distorted pain to a more calm and peaceful appearance,

Kurama slowly allowed his eyelids to flutter open as he spoke,

That's all I needed to hear. The soft bell like voice drifted to Yomi's range of hearing caressing his

hyper-sensitive ears sweetly.

Yomi smiled knowing- rather sensing- Kurama's words were genuine.

"Kurama I...", No Yomi, it's Youra.

Now if I may, I've been waiting almost 4000 years to hear you say those words, to set me free.

And now you've shown me the kindness I've wished for so long, the kindness you refused me that day.

However we are no longer even, So I wish to fix this.

Within mere seconds Yomi felt the "Beauty's" soft touch grace his eyelids for a brief moment and then

drift away as swiftly as it had come.

Open your eyes Lord Yomi, And for the first time in centuries, he did as he was told.

The demon lord's reward was greater than he could have ever imagined, Not only could he see,

but in his lap calmly sat the most stunning being he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

For in his lap he held a young boy with long white hair cascading halfway down his back,

and icy blue eyes as warm as a mother's gaze.

The child looked the same as when he had first appeared those many years ago in the forest looking

for a play mate, though instead finding a murderer.

The tiny being yawned and stretched it's small vibrant wings.

The thing looked like a puppy with those

large sleep filled eyes- he was unbearably adorable for a half demon- that soon filled with tears.

"What's wrong little one?"

My father, my family I can't sense them! The child began to panic. No, they said this would happen if I

ever left for a long period of time. I didn't believe my father then and now they're gone, it's all my fault!

They've disappeared from existence, I can't save them now.

The child looked absolutely miserable, "I've got to step in", thought Yomi.

"No more tears, you will not go on any longer without a true home. In fact you shall stay here,

this is your home now". But why? The child had finally dried his tears and was waiting for a response.

"For you see, Youko or Youra you're still one of my dearest friends...

And frankly, I love you my sweet Arch Angel Youra.


End file.
